starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Blink
Mysterious but troubled girl Blink is a runaway from St Rocha, LA with a wrap sheet as long as her arm. Initially the "good girl" her out look changed after armed gunmen burst into her home on her sixteenth birthday and took her and her twin sister hostage while their parents were off on a mission. Being the children of the current Sliver Sable and a Navy Seals Ana and Illya fought off the attack. The stress of the fight causing both girls mutant abilities to trigger and Ana's appearance to permanently change into the pink haired, white eye demon looking person with purple skin. Since then her life has been a living hell unable to return to school she recently ran away and resorting to a life of crime, with her twin not far behind. History Appearance When Blinks powers kicked on it changed her from tan and blonde to Purple with pink hair and demonic white eyes. Powers Bio-Molecular Spatial Displacement: ability to displace matter through a type of teleportation rift, appearing as blinking holes, enabling her to move an object or people various distances and displace matter out of sync with reality. Her effective teleporting range is to the moon and back. Blink is capable of "blinking" beings or objects without reassembling them properly, catching them in a portal and temporarily splitting them into pieces. The effects of her power on living beings varies from brief unconsciousness to death. *'Banishing:' ability to manifest the energy for her portals in the form of short javelins, which she could throw at an object to cause it to teleport. She uses this ability both offensively and defensively. Also she can send targets to multiple locations at once. At times she has teleported portions of objects. **'Super Speed': Blink can moved here to the moon in the blink of an eye. Weakness: *Blink other than her mutation is a base line human with all the weaknesses and abilities of a 16 year old girl who works out. *Appearance: her normal state is so different that she tends to attract attention to herself. Most people usually call her a demon girl. *Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Talents *Fencing both sword and stolen goods. *Rising Con Artist *Thief *Lock picker *Martial Arts *Drawing *Minor Gypsy Magic *Tarot Card Reader Weapons *Energy Javelins (see Banishing) *Katana though rarely seen with one Blink is known to use one from time to time. Personality Sarcastic self proclaimed "Demon Girl" Ana will steal anything not permanently apart of any structure. Very quiet about her past it is well known she is good a fighting with swords, guns, and marital arts and even though she is a good person, she takes offense to people prying into her past. Though she acts like a tough cookie she a sweet sensitive girl under her all that attitude. Other Information *Originally the good girl next door Ana has turned to a life of crime due to her new appearance. *The youngest (by 2 minutes)of fraternal twins born to Sliver sable and her husband. It is said that she came into the world hanging on her sisters ankles. Behind the scenes Based on Marvels Blink.